


Fearlessly and Forever

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee
Genre: Future, Kids, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years in the future and Kurt and Blaine are still hopelessly in love, wildly successful and now have a new love of their life, Tracey. This is a one-shot of how Blaine and Kurt as fathers deal with their daughter starting her first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessly and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> We wanted to write a quick one-shot of Future!Klaine to honor the last ever episode of Glee. This show has made a profound impact on our lives and we are beyond sad to see it go. It has been an honor to be able to write AU where our boys find and fall in love with each other every time just as it has been a pleasure to read so many other talented peoples version of Klaine as well. We were blessed to be given these two characters and have them portrayed by such wonderful actors like Chris and Darren. On a personal note, without Glee I would have never met Seyma, my partner in crime and I wouldn’t have the immense joy that I get from writing all these stories with her, so I have a lot to thank Glee for. Please enjoy this fun one-shot and we are both giving all you Gleeks huge hugs for the episode tonight. Love you all!

_“I knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever, which is why it’s never really felt like I’ve been getting to know you, it’s always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity.”_

Blaine rolled over in bed, trying to get away from the sun that had seeped through their window and had woken him from a wonderful dream, but it was too late now, his dream world was quickly slipping away and the morning was taking over.  As he let his eyes slowly open, a sleepy grin formed on his face effortlessly.  No matter how fantastic the dream he was having was, waking up to a sleeping Kurt Hummel-Anderson was always way better.  He looked absolutely adorable in the morning light, his knees drawn up to his body, his hands tucked underneath his head, his mouth slightly parted, breathing steadily.  He looked like a little sleeping kitten and all Blaine wanted to do was take him in his arms and cuddle him all morning.  Blaine checked the clock and figured they had a few minutes and wasted no more time before wrapping his arms around his husband.  Kurt made an indiscernible mumbling noise and stretched out in Blaine’s hold before tangling himself into Blaine all without batting an eye.  The problem was now that he had moved, his shirt had ridden up exposing the creamy skin underneath, showing Blaine just how low his pajama pants were riding on those fabulous hips, his lips still parted but now his hot breath was creating goose bumps down Blaine’s neck.  It was a problem because one, he was asleep and two because there was a five year old girl down the hall that would be waking up at any time, no doubt planning on jumping into their king size bed.  Still Blaine was a man, a man with a very sexy husband, so he started placing soft kisses along Kurt’s earlobe and down his jaw line, getting more and more excited every time Kurt stirred, until finally those beautiful emerald eyes looked at him, a sleepy smirk forming on his lips. Blaine placed a good morning kiss on Kurt’s lips.  
  
“Oh! Did I wake you?”  
  
Kurt hummed throatily in response and stretched out lazily, blinking at the harsh morning light until his eyes got used to the brightness of their room, his husband's skin glowing gloriously under the yellow morning light. He pressed his head back into his pillow, exposing the line of his neck and dragged his hand down Blaine's torso, sliding it underneath Blaine's tank top that he insisted to wear to bed every night no matter how many times Kurt told him Tracey wouldn't be scandalized if she caught them in bed half naked, that she didn't see nudity as something to be shy about. Speaking of which, Kurt was equally surprised and pleased that he got to wake up to this gorgeous face and lingering kisses on his skin for a change instead of little human hands pinching his sides until he cracked his eyes open. Not that Kurt would trade it for anything in the world but well sometimes he would wake up and all he wanted to was lose himself in his husband's beautiful body but their baby girl demanded too much attention for Kurt to get further than sending longing looks at the way Blaine's sweatpants hugged him in all the right ways as he made them breakfast.  
  
He brushed his thumb across Blaine's stomach, dipping it in his belly button as he closed his eyes again, an easy smile forming on his face.  
  
"Nope. Still sleeping. Try harder." he murmured softly, biting his inner lip when he felt Blaine's familiar morning wood pressed against his thigh.  
  
Blaine laughed against Kurt’s neck, trailing kisses along the sweet skin before moving to his lips, kissing sweetly until Kurt kissed back and then he let his tongue trace his lips, asking for permission to enter which he was quickly granted; Kurt was most definitely not asleep.  Blaine crawled on top of Kurt, not taking his lips off of his for one moment.  The kisses quickly became more urgent, more needed as Blaine let Kurt’s hands roam down his back and underneath his pajama pants.  Blaine pressed his entire body hard against Kurt’s, hoping to achieve some much needed friction and swallowed the moans gladly that came from low in Kurt’s throat.  Their friends with kids had told them that once they were parents, it would be harder to maintain their –uh- strenuous sex life especially with how busy they both were outside the bedroom.  But Kurt and Blaine managed pretty well, they quickly learned that missing out on an hour of sleep was so worth it, lunch quickies were a thing and also satisfied Kurt’s surprise sex in public places fetish and that even if their lives were moving at a mile a minute they always made time for them.  Morning sex had become a thing of the past though, Tracey was an early riser like her daddy and she couldn’t resist morning cuddles, also just like her daddy. Blaine wouldn’t change those mornings for anything, but if a childless bed presented itself Blaine wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.  Blaine bit at Kurt’s earlobe smiling against his skin at the adorable whimpers that escaped Kurt’s mouth.  
  
“You are very much awake now, I am most definitely awake, and Feta is still in bed, I think we owe it to ourselves to take advantage of this momentous occasion.”  
  
Kurt dug his fingernails into the perky flesh of Blaine's ass, pressing him down harder against his body, eliciting a breathless moan from Blaine. It was so easy to lose themselves in the frantic thrusts of their bodies, in the way their hands wandered around restlessly, the sounds that escaped their lips at every delicious movement.  
  
Blaine let Kurt work his tank top over his head and toss it across their room while Blaine was busy pulling Kurt's pajama pants down when they were startled by a very loud version of "You're The Sunshine of My Life" coming from Blaine's phone. Blaine had insisted to use it as his alarm tone since Kurt sang it in their Glee club many, many years ago, saying it put him in a good mood first thing in the morning.  
  
Kurt moved his hands and grabbed Blaine's hips, stilling his movements.  
  
"Blaine?" he panted out, "She is still not here. Why isn't she here?"  
  
Blaine was so immersed in Kurt that he barely heard his alarm and it was hard to register what Kurt was saying when his skin tasted so sweet but eventually Blaine came out of his tunnel vision. He looked at the clock and then back into Kurt's face, slightly flushed, slightly panicked.  He slid Kurt off of slowly, both of them silent trying to listen for Tracey.  
  
"I-I don't know. We barely convinced her to go to sleep; she was so excited last night. Let's go see if our baby girl is alright."  
  
They quickly dressed in the clothes they had shed on the floor. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand right before he reached their bedroom door.  
  
"But don't think for one second I'm finished with you. Tell tonight, darling."  
  
Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek when he nodded in understanding before pulling him to Tracey's room.  
  
They opened the door to Tracey's room to find their baby girl in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, looking down at the mess of clothes piled on the floor and some more on her bed with a frown on her beautiful face, her hair in a messy bun. Kurt gave Blaine a quizzical look and stepped further into the room, Blaine trailing behind.  
  
"Baby girl?" Kurt asked, Blaine's chin buried in his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tracey turned around to face her daddy and papa fully, a not pleased expression on her face as she shook her head.  
  
"I have nothing to wear." she pursed her lips, kicking the baby blue dress piled around her feet.  
  
Blaine buried his smile in the back of Kurt's shirt, the amount of times he had seen Kurt in the exact same position saying the exact same thing couldn't elicit anything else but a huge grin from him but he knew Tracey was dead serious so he tried to keep his smile hidden. When he was sure his face wouldn’t break into anything else but a concerned expression he stepped from behind Kurt and knelt on the floor in front of his adorable daughter, moving one of the crazy curls out of her eyes.  
  
"I know why you can't find anything to wear..."  
  
Tracey's eyes lit with curiosity.  
  
"You do?"

Blaine nodded encouragingly and looked behind him at Kurt who nodded back and smiled so Blaine flashed him a grin and turned back to little Tracey.  
  
"I do. It's because you won’t find your outfit in this closet. Papa made you something extra special in his office. I bet if you gave him huge hugs, he would show you."  
  
The way Tracey's eyes widened in delight at her dad's words like he gave her the world with just that promise made Kurt's heart flutter in his chest, a big grin forming on his face as Blaine held his gaze as if he knew exactly what Kurt had been thinking. Tracey, unaware of the non-verbal communication between her dad and papa, jumped on Kurt with so much enthusiasm, climbing his legs like a little monkey. Kurt knelt down and gathered her up in his arms with practiced ease, a sigh of content escaping his lips when Tracey buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her little arms around Kurt a little too tightly.  
  
"This is called a bear hug." she said smartly, "Uncle Noah taught me how to give them. Is this good enough for you, papa? Can you show it to me now?"  
  
Kurt let out a chuckle and kissed at the top of Tracey's hair before nodding his head yes and taking her to his office right next to their bedroom. He sat her on his mahogany table and waited for Blaine to walk inside before taking a big bag out of the drawer besides him.  
  
"So tell me, do you know why I've made this extra special dress for you?"  
  
Blaine crossed his arms watching the two loves of his life look at each other with the same awe and love; it never failed to take his breath away. Tracey nodded emphatically without taking her eyes off of the bag in Kurt's hands.  
  
"Yeah! Cuz it's my first day of school Papa! It's my big girl outfit."  
  
Blaine moved closer, too excited to see Tracey's expression when she saw the beautiful dress Kurt had designed her for the first time. But when he reached her, the grin that he was expecting to see on her face was not there- instead she was teetering on her little feet and biting her bottom lip, a very Hummel-Anderson trait she had picked up.  Tracey looked up at Blaine with the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen, making his heart clench in his chest.  
  
"But I-I'm scared Daddy. What if no one likes me? What if I can't make friends? What if..."  
  
Blaine wrapped Tracey up in his arms and gave Kurt a concerned look before setting her down on Kurt's desk.  
  
"What's there to be scared of Trace? You are the most awesome little girl... Excuse me... big girl around. Plus with Kurt as your Papa you are for sure to be the best dressed in your class."  
  
Tracey still didn't look convinced and Kurt obviously caught on because he had already grabbed her hand and was rubbing the back of her knuckles, something that always calmed her, even before Blaine could look to him for help.  
  
Kurt nodded at his husband's words and placed a kiss on Tracey's knuckles soothingly before he took the little white dress out of the bag, grinning when Tracey started to clap her hands excitedly. He made a big show of unfolding it and holding it from its collar as he presented it to Tracy in a big ta da fashion, watching his daughter stare at the little black birds scattered around the bottom of her dress in fascination. Blaine had given him a teary smile when he first saw the dress, dragging his fingers over the blackbirds as if they were something real and solid. They learned to use their past in their favor long ago.  
  
"Now, baby girl," Kurt started, smiling softly when Tracey finally looked up from the dress, "I wasn't going to tell you this because it's very, very secret information but I trust you to not tell anyone about it so, listen.."  
  
He put the dress on Tracey's lap and took her small hands in his over it, looking in her eyes seriously.  
  
"This isn't an ordinary dress. I got some help making it. From ..." he paused, lowering his voice to a whisper before continuing, "From the fairies."  
  
Tracey's breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed her papa's hand tightly, her eyes comically widened.  
  
"Like Princess Aurora's?" she asked, still whispering.  
  
Kurt hummed his approval and looked up at his husband for his, smiling when Tracey did the same.  
  
"Kind of." he answered, as honestly as he could, "Not all fairies are the same but the ones who helped me- Kurt didn't think it was necessary to name the two girls working with him that were completely infatuated with his daughter, for some reason ,he thought Tracey would love the name “fairies” more. They said “May whoever will wear this dress be strong, beautiful, smart and funny and may they always be loved fiercely.” You don't need to be scared. You're already all of them even without the dress but with the dress you'll be even more special and everyone will want to be your best friend. Ask daddy, he knows it too."  
  
Blaine nodded seriously at Tracey, loving the way her face lit up even more when he agreed with Kurt. Within seconds she was stripping naked and pulling on her dress completely, ignoring Kurt's not very convincing protests telling her to be careful with the fabric.  Blaine helped Tracey tie the bow in the back of the dress and spun her around a couple times.  
  
"Look Kurt, our daughter turned into a real live princess!"  
  
Kurt blinked quickly to hold back the tears that began to accumulate in his eyes and nodded enthusiastically before getting another bag from the drawer, taking out a pair of red, shiny Mary Jane. Tracey stilled almost immediately, sitting down on the floor and holding out her little, sock free feet for Kurt. Kurt knelt down in front of her and helped her in the shoes, watching her daughter touch the shiny leather of her shoes in awe.  
  
"Now go tidy the mess in your room, bug, and daddy will help you with your hair after we get dressed too."  
  
Tracey almost fell on her ass in her rush to get out of Kurt's office in her new assemble after giving them both a coquettish air kiss that screamed Rachel Berry. Kurt shook his head fondly and stood in front of his husband, snuggling into his chest when he wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Can you believe that?" he asked, unable to help the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "She can't wait to get rid of us. She's already bored with her old but still fabulous dads."  
  
Blaine raised on his tip toes to kiss the top of Kurt's head and he pretended to ignore Kurt's stifled laugh.  He released Kurt from his hold but trailed his hand down his arm interlocking their fingers.  
  
"Our baby girl is all grown up. When did that happen?"  
  
Blaine noticed the adorable pout on Kurt's face and squeezed his hand as he pulled him back to their bedroom.  
  
"Maybe we should have another... You know so we don't feel completely useless when Tracey gets too busy with all her new best friends."  
  
Blaine winked at the shock on Kurt's face and left him in the hallway outside their bedroom.  They had always talked about having two kids but their schedules had been super crazy lately.  With Blaine's composing career all of sudden taking off and Kurt being one of the most sought after new designers, another kid didn't seem to fit in. But Blaine was ready now, he knew him and Kurt could handle absolutely anything together.  
  
Kurt closed his mouth that he hadn't realized was dropped open and followed his husband inside their bedroom, and then inside their walk in closet, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Blaine try to pick a shirt as if they both didn't know he would end up asking Kurt for help instead.  
  
"So," Kurt cleared his throat and leant back against the wooden shelf, a tiny smirk on his face, "how long have you been thinking about gracing the world with another beautiful baby of ours, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"  
  
Blaine turned around holding up a tight white polo in front of him for Kurt's approval which he did not get. He rolled his eyes as Kurt scrunched up his nose and went to his side of the closet to pick out something more suitable.  Blaine leaned casually against the door frame.  
  
"I always think about it... But I don’t know, now that Tracey is going to school and growing up so fast, I miss having a little one around the house. Plus I am dying to have a baby with that creamy pale skin of yours. What do you think?"  
  
Blaine bit his lip as Kurt handed him button down Henley shirt.  
  
Kurt pretended to think about it for a while, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling at the nervous look on Blaine's face and watched Blaine change into the burgundy Ted Baker Henley shamelessly.  
  
"I don't know..." He said when Blaine finally put on his shirt and came to stand right in front of Kurt, "I think I can be persuaded. With some more pleasing wake up calls. That you will actually get to finish."  
  
 Blaine heard Tracey running down the hall towards their room so he gave Kurt a quick kiss and narrowed his eyes as if to say _we'll finish_ this later. After that, he scooped up Tracey and started their morning routine by Blaine getting breakfast ready while Kurt got ready.  Blaine made Tracey special waffles in the shape of Mickey Mouse with extra whip cream and strawberries, which despite her excitement he had to finish most of because she could barely sit still.  
  
As soon as Kurt came out, Blaine handed him a cup of coffee requesting a kiss as payment.  Kurt was always very good at paying his debts but their kiss was quickly interrupted by a very over exaggerated sigh.  
  
" _Papa_ we don't have time for kisses! It's school time!!"  
  
Blaine looked at Tracey very seriously.  
  
"There is _always_ time for kissing. Now go get your school bag, and I'll finish getting my Papa kisses and then we'll both take you to school."  
  
It was rushed kisses, loud reminders and one tiny little tantrum because Tracey wanted to bring her favorite stuffed dog which was almost the same size as herself to kindergarten until they made it to the car. Kurt opted to sit at the backseat with Tracey much to Blaine's chagrin because he wanted to soak up Tracy's last moments with them before they lost her to brand new friends and a favorite teacher that no doubt would cause Kurt and Blaine to die from jealously. Blaine must have been feeling the same, of course he was, as Kurt caught him staring at them in the rearview mirror with that bittersweet smile attached on his face. Kurt gave Blaine what he hoped a reassuring smile in return and sighed loudly when Tracey asked him to polish her shoes with the baby wipes for the third time because they weren't shiny enough. Like father like daughter. And in Tracey's case, she had two of them so no one could blame her really.  
  
Kurt unfastened Tracey's seatbelt once Blaine parked the car in the parking lot of the school, Tracy getting impatient while Kurt put on his blazer jacket and while Blaine restyled his curls to the perfection, taking way too long in her opinion to get out of the car.  
  
"Oh my god daddy it's my school day why are you so obsessed with your hair?"

Tracey pouted when Blaine continued to run his fingers through his hair instead of taking the hand Tracey was holding out for him. It was a typical nervous Blaine move -post hair gel- but Tracey wouldn't know about that.  
  
Blaine finally looked down at Tracy’s waiting hand and dropped his hand from his hair immediately, taking it and squeezing it tightly.  He looked forward towards the doors of the fancy New York private school that they had literally been on the waiting list for since Tracy was five days old and seriously debated with himself about scooping up Tracey and speeding back home.  Blaine bit his lip and looked over at Kurt who was grasping Tracey’s other hand just as tightly who just nodded with understanding, whipping what looked like a stray tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I’m sorry princess, Daddy was just thinking about what a big girl you are now.  Are you ready to go in?  Because we could wait a little bit if you’re not ready…”  
  
Tracey seemed to consider Blaine’s offer for a little bit, biting her little lip before puffing out her chest and raising her chin and shook her head no calmly.  
  
“You and Papa taught me to have courage, so I’m ready Daddy.  Let’s go.”  
  
Blaine’s heart tightened at how brave his little girl was, she most definitely got that from Kurt.  With a sad sigh Blaine allowed himself, along with Kurt, to be pulled toward the entrance of the school.  
  
Kurt tried not to show his disappointment at not having a little more time with their baby girl but he was also proud that she wasn't really hugging their legs and telling them she changed her mind and she wanted to go back home. They were quiet when they made their way to the principal's office first, Tracey walking with an extra sway in her hips as she took in the huge flower trees in big pots scattered around the entrance and the colorful walls in the halls. Kurt let Blaine do the talking once they made it to the principal's office, a bald man with a welcoming smile on his face greeting them. They beamed at each other when Tracey introduced herself to Mr. Gibson without even being told to, shaking his hand politely and calling him sir. Kurt about had a heart attack right there. Seriously, when did she grow up so much?  
  
Kurt died a little inside when Tracey didn't reclaim their hands when they were being escorted to Mrs. Swanson's class which was also Tracey's class now, following Mr. Gibson obediently. He took the hand Blaine offered instead, gripping it a little too tightly as they trailed behind their daughter but his smile was real when he felt Blaine writing "Courage" inside his wrist with his thumb.  
  
 They stopped at a door that was covered with colorful pictures and a huge welcome sign.  The door opened before Mr. Gibson could turn the handle and a short slender woman with auburn hair cut into a beautiful bob that framed her face and drew attention to her big smile greeted them. She addressed Tracey before Blaine or Kurt and Blaine instantly knew he would like her. Tracy's face was in such awe- it would have been adorable if it didn't hurt a little bit knowing that it used to be just Kurt and Blaine and occasionally their aunt Rachel that she looked at like that.  
  
Blaine was quickly pulled down to Tracey's level when Mrs. Swanson was shaking Kurt's hand, whispering a little too loud to be considered a whisper.  
  
"Daddy! She looks just like Rapunzel after Flynn cut off her hair!"  
  
Blaine nodded and chuckled a little bit before standing up and shaking Mrs. Swanson's hand.  He must have still looked nervous because to his surprise, she leaned in and whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, the first day is always the hardest."  
  
Blaine blushed and nodded before kneeling down to Tracy's level.  
  
"Alright baby girl, this is it. Have so much fun and learn lots! I love you to the moon!"  
  
Tracey smiled her big goofy grin and wrapped her little arms around his neck. Blaine hugged her tight, picking her up and kissing her on her cheek before handing her over to Kurt so he could wipe the tears falling from his eyes."  
  
Kurt held Tracey in his arms for a while without saying anything, avoiding Mrs. Swanson's understanding eyes as he peppered kisses at the top of Tracey's hair. She held her teacher's hand as soon as Kurt crouched down to put her on her feet and Kurt visibly winced, Blaine wrapping an arm around him to keep him grounded. Mrs. Swanson ruffled Tracey's beautiful curls and returned her focus to Kurt and Blaine with an amused smile on her face.  
  
"I usually keep them for the kids but we have candies in the class if you want?"  
  
Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment and gave Mrs. Swanson a teary smile in return as Blaine chuckled, both taking a step back as she took Tracey in to the class. Where she belonged. Kurt let out a loud sigh and nudged Blaine's shoulder.  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
Blaine looked longingly after Tracey long after the door had closed before turning to Kurt taking a deep breath and exhaling.  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
Kurt hooked his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned in to peck Blaine's gorgeous, plump lips, pressing his forehead against Blaine's as he pulled back.  
  
"Let's go make more babies."  
  
Blaine let out a laugh that came out as a combination of a sob and a laugh and kissed Kurt hard, smiling too big to give him a proper one. He unhooked Kurt’s arms from around his neck and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car. He obviously knew it wasn't that simple for them but just the idea of raising another child with Kurt was enough to make his heart swell and he knew the best way to show Kurt this was without words at all.  
  
Once they got in the car much happier than when they left it, Blaine took Kurt's hand over the console.  
  
"How do you make me fall more in love with you every day?"  
  
Kurt interlocked their fingers and brought Blaine's hand to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on Blaine's knuckles.  
  
"The same way you do." Kurt replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his heart swelling in his chest as he saw the same loving and adoring look in Blaine's eyes that he had been lucky to be on the receiving end of for the last ten years, "I just never want to stop being that boy that moves you."  
  
Blaine leaned over wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's just like he did back in the confines of Dalton and kissed with just as much passion.  
  
“That’s not possible. I’d choose you always." Blaine promised, “For anything and everything you are, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”


End file.
